


The broken trust

by merk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drabble, M/M, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merk/pseuds/merk
Summary: After getting his trust broken, Sugawara is left to wonder what did he do wrong.Based on a Haikyuu!! group roleplay chat!





	

The room was filled with quiet sobbing, sniffles and small whimpers adding up the desperate atmosphere. There was a person in the corner of the room, his face hidden in the hands - the hands so dry they had started to bleed some time ago. They were red, from the blood and the cold. He had gotten back home from outside about a fifteen minutes ago, but the warmth hadn't reached his hands just yet. They'd hurt the next day, and would be there to remind him of everything that had happened that day. The person raised his head, gaze falling on the engagement ring on his finger. A soft whine escaped his lips, and he brought his knees to his chest, arms tightly around them. He was afraid to be heard, afraid that someone would knock on his door to ask if everything was alright. They knew that he wasn't okay, they knew it so well. And he knew that his voice wouldn't be strong enough to convince anyone either, which was why he was afraid. His own feeling of hopelessness would spread on the others too, and all of them wouldn't be able to handle it, he knew. If _he_ was there, maybe.. The person burst out in another chain of sobs, this time making his breath even more unsteady. He didn't know, if he should allow himself to think about such things, about _him_. About his soothing singing voice, which made him always calm down in the end. About the strong arms that protected him and made him feel safe. About the small, gentle kisses that were pressed on his temple to make him relax. About.. anything about him. Those dry hands trembling, he reached to touch his left cheek, only with his fingertips. The tears had made the skin wet, but the light touch still made him wince. From the memory, and the feeling - both of them hurt. They hurt worse than anything else had in the person's entire life.

"Why, why, why.." He whimpered quietly, wiping his eyes, which didn't help when new tears began to stream down his face. "Was- was it me? Why.. why..?" His questions were left unanswered, because the room didn't have anyone else, than the hazel brown eyed male in it. He had been left all alone, to wonder all these questions, to blame himself for what had happened. Multiple choices filled his mind of what he had done wrong for the past days, weeks, months, even years. "Why did you-- you-- have to.." He trailed off, a louder whine leaving his throat. "Have to... to, to-- h-hit me?" The memory of _his_ angry eyes, that mad look on his face as he had raised his hand returned at the word 'hit' he had whimpered out loud. He squeezed his hazel eyes shut, forehead leaning against his knees. It all had happened so fast, he hadn't had time to realize what was even happening when the younger boy beside him had gone to grab the man by his collar. Before he had known it, the man had been thrown out of the house. There had been blood on the floor, he remembered. The next thing he remembered that he had done was to run outside, to the cold. To do what, he didn't know. To get _him_ back home? To beg him to return? His legs had just moved on their own, he assured himself. Assured.. Tried... Had tried to assure to himself. What was the point if he couldn't believe in it himself, either?

"C-Cold.. I-I'm cold..." He whined, but didn't have the strength to move from his place. The coldness made him wish to have those arms around him, a familiar body next to his. He wanted his fiancé back so badly. But at the same time, he quite.. didn't. He was afraid, maybe he'd do another mistake. Maybe the one hit was only a start, maybe.. Maybe he had lost this battle already. He was hopeless. He was heartbroken. He was exhausted. He was weak. He was... He was still missing his loved one. The one who had hurt him, broken the strong trust between them, broken _everything_. Everything expect the hopeless, desperate love Koushi felt for Daichi.


End file.
